User blog:Johndoe-m9/The Mist of Emptiness, Catherine Kelly
“''Meunier, I will devour you, then Rupert and Amir, Rook, Jones, and rest of the others!''” - Dr Catherine Kelly Dr Catherine Kelly; Age: 59, Height: 5’8, Weight: 150lb, Blood: O+ (Former) Occupation(s): DreamLife Therapist, Oxford University Student, ROZETTA’s Messenger, Conduit Appearance: In Newmark, Catherine wears a purple jacket and a black shirt with a silver line on her waist. She also wears black pants and black boots and has a white scarf around her neck along with several purple veins on her face from the effects of being a Conduit. The left side of her jacket has the letters “VII”. Personality: Catherine Kelly, being disappointed and annoyed by the achievements caused by the GPD, is very loyal to ROZETTA and her allies, being willing to do progress on her plans by finishing off the GPD once and for all. When facing enemies, Kelly (while inside her void) can belittle and taunt her enemies about their impending doom and what will happen to their friends, not to mention that they will be joining them too just to psychologically damage them. Once the calm, collected, and reasoning person she was, Kelly becomes irrationally enraged when ROZETTA in any other form (like a holographic clone of her) is direspected in some way (with Rupert being the partial reason for this) or dealing with a traitor inside her property, even kicking Amir to near-death instead of simply obliterating him with her powers while blaming him for every wrong and trouble to ROZETTA and ruthlessly murdering Rupert nine months ago in a destructively furious matter, which directly opposes the typical personality of psychologists. What’s more ironic is that Catherine is also psychopathic, having no remorse for killing Rupert before and willing to kill any police officers or interlopers if she needs to. However, Catherine denies being one, claiming that she’s simply unsettled and her actions are justified. As she is very loyal to ROZETTA and DreamLife, Kelly is literally incapable and unwilling to die for nothing and will continue her mission until it is complete, which brings up and supports her ability to quickly regenerate from any fatal injury and her complete obsession for her superior. After sustaining much damage by Martine and a resurrected Rupert, Catherine becomes increasingly and irrationally angered enough by their evasion of the inevitable that she still refuses to give up or acknowledge her defeat, even futilely attempting to ignore her weaknesses and doing reckless and violent attempts to defeat them until the very end. Powers and Abilities: As a natural Conduit (as she had Conduit genes from her mother’s side), Kelly is very strong and fast and can cover her body with unstable electrons that can erase or separate the molecules of objects and organisms at ease, disintegrating them, make her invisible, increase her speed and make her fly, using it to effortlessly slice through enemies and destroy anything in her path without the need to use her strength. People with greater durability are sure to survive Catherine’s physical attacks, but they can be easily crippled for taking the physical punishment or potentially have themselves cut after multiple strikes. Prior to discovering her powers, Catherine is very athletic despite being past her prime, as shown by being able to chase after and beat down a weakened Rupert into submitting to his death. Her disintegration powers later develop into a invisible spheric void that ignores all durability and can destroy anything in its path. It is impossible to attack Kelly in this form due her being the only individual immune to the void. The void itself is a portal to a dark dimension that can indiscriminately send any types of matter into it. As Catherine exists inside the dark dimension, life-sensing powers or people with enhanced senses cannot locate her, but her void can be seen if one were to use sand, dust, or small powdered objects that can spread around the room she’s currently in. Catherine is shown to be faster in this form as she can catch up with Martine, Rupert, and Amir, but she is still no match for those with greater speed than her. There is no limit on the amount of objects sent to the void, but an excessive amount of unwelcome elements like immensely large air bubbles can harm Catherine or force her out. However, if Catherine is holding onto something like a few bullets, she can manually launch them out of her void to gain a strike on the victim, which would cripple and leave them into facing the wrath of her powers. She can also quickly regenerate from any fatal wound inflicted on her even if someone slashes her throat, shoots her head, stabs her brain stem, and breaks her neck. Despite these powers, Catherine can still die if disintegrated or if her body suffers much more damage than she can handle. Her vision is limited if she covers her body with electrons, forcing her to take a peek outside her void to notice and be aware of her surroundings, but this obviously blows her cover and sometimes leaves her vulnerable to attacks. Unlike Grace and other Conduits, Kelly has no superhuman durability but her regeneration compensates this, though she would be crippled if attacked enough. Kelly also lacks bodily functions such as breathing, feeling pain, a heartbeat, body temperature, etc. as if she were a zombie, which can be used as both her advantage and disadvantage. Conduit Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: B, Range: D, Durability: C, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: D) Category:Blog posts